User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 230: Play With Fire
Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Eliza walks out of the shower in a towel and sees Danny in her room) Eliza: What are you doing in here? Danny: There’s a weird car parked outside, it’s just been sitting there for like 20 minutes. Eliza: Who is it? Danny: I don’t know, you look. (Eliza looks out her window and gasps, shutting the blinds quickly) Danny: You know that guy? Eliza: It’s my ex, Josh. Danny: Should I call the cops. Eliza: No…he’s harmless. Danny: If you say so. Have you seen my iPod? Eliza: You didn’t lose it again, did you? Danny: It’s called misplaced. Oh, your boyfriend left you a love letter on your bed. (Danny leaves and Eliza looks over and sees a letter with her name and a heart on the front) Eliza: Dear Eliza, I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long. I want you back in my life, I want you back as my girl, I want things to be different this time. I’ll be around, Love Blake. (Eliza looks up, freaked out) Eliza: What the hell is going on? (She looks out the window again and sees Josh is still parked there) Eliza: Oh my god… Intro Sub Plot: Alicia (At school, Alicia is putting up posters for Prom with Keith) Keith: Remind me why we signed up for Prom committee? Alicia: It gives us community service hours, plus it’s run by Mr. Teller so we should have a little fun. Keith: He creeps me out. Alicia: Whatever. Keith: Oh, trouble approaches. (Sophie walks up) Sophie: Hey guys! Alicia: Hi, what’s up? Sophie: Can I talk to you alone for a sec, Alicia? Alicia: Uh, fine. (Alicia walks over to Sophie) Sophie: I’m getting a coupe, people together tonight and I want you to be one of them. Just so we can rebuild our friendship…well if you want to. Alicia: Why should I trust you again? You turned on like everyone. Sophie: I was really messed up back then. Because I realized my mistakes, I’ve changed. Alicia: Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this? Sophie: Is that a yes? Alicia: Fine, I guess it’s a yes. Sophie: Yay! (Sophie hugs her tight) Sophie: Alright, meet me at the back parking lot at lunch. (Sophie walks off and Keith walks up next to Alicia) Keith: Are you seriously associating with that bitch again? Alicia: Everyone deserves a second chance, Keith. Keith: Okay, but that bitch is on her seventh or eighth already. Alicia: I don’t know, I think she really has changed… Keith: Whatever you say, just don’t come crying to me when she screws you over again. (Keith walks back to the posters and Alicia sighs, looking conflicted) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie and Tori are walking into English together) Sadie: It’s finally our last week of school! I love getting to end four weeks early. Tori: This week will be a breeze. What else do our teachers want us to do? It’d be pointless. Mr. Stein: You’d be wrong, Ms. Hamilton. I have one final project to give to you. Tori: Seriously? Ms. Stein: It’s a partner assignment that will help you reflect on your high school experience here at Clearwater. Jeremy: Oh joy. Tori: Um, I’ve only been here for like three months. Mr. Stein: Then you’ll have three months worth of memories to inspire you. Partners are on the board. (Sadie squints and sees she with Jeremy) Sadie: You have got to be kidding. (Jeremy slams his head on his desk a couple rows back) Lauren: I thought you two were on better terms now. Jeremy: That’s what Jamie thinks. I’m only nice to her to make Jamie happy. How in the hell am I supposed to work with her? Lauren: Looks like I’ll be doing this project mostly solo since I’m with Tori. (Sadie looks at Ken) Sadie: Trade partners? Ken: Hell no, I got Isaac. You’ll just have to work things out with Jeremy. You’ve hated each other for a whole year now, just get over it. Sadie: He’s a dick face. I can’t believe I was ever friends with him. Now I have to work on a huge final project with him? This is just perfect…not. Ken: It’s a week, you’ll get over it. (Ken turns to Isaac and they start talking and Sadie looks back and sits next to Jeremy) Sadie: So…let’s get it started. Jeremy: Sounds good… (They both sit there in silence and Tori looks over and smirks) Tori: Sounds like that is going well. (Sadie rolls her eyes) Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Olivia is reading Eliza’s letter from Blake) Olivia: So the same time you read this letter, Josh was waiting outside for you? Eliza: Yes! They must be working together or something! Olivia: Babe, you need to tell Dex about this. Eliza: I can’t, Liv. I don’t want him to be involved in my past love life. There’s things I don’t want him to know about. Having sex to keep Blake, joining that cult. Plus, I don’t know how dangerous they are. Olivia: You need to tell somebody though! Your parents, hell even Danny. Eliza: I can deal with this, okay. And I told you. So I’m good. (Eliza walks away and Olivia grabs Ethan who is walking by) Olivia: I need you to do me a favor. Do you still talk to Blake? Ethan: Yeah, a little. Not for a few weeks, though. Olivia: I need you to find out what he’s trying to do with Eliza. Ethan: Eliza? Why is he talking to her again? Olivia: He’s teaming up with her other creepy ex. Just find out, okay? Ethan: Will do. (Ethan walks away and Olivia looks back at Eliza, nervous for her) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia walks into the back parking lot and sees Sophie with a bunch of people) Sophie: So glad you could come, Alicia! Alicia: Hey guys! Abby: I didn’t know you smoked weed. Alicia: Is uh…is that what we’re doing. Eric: Some of us. Others like me would rather be sober in class. (Abby turns around and kisses him) Abby: Your innocence is adorable. Sophie: Here, free of charge. (Alicia takes a point from Sophie) Alicia: Uh, thanks. Abby: First time? Alicia: Yeah, so I might just take a few puffs. Sophie: Whatever you’re comfortable with. Brendan: I’ll take whatever’s left. (Brendan scootches closer to Alicia) Sophie: Stop being a perv. (Alicia slowly takes a puff and coughs) Alicia: Not too bad. (Alicia laughs but looms uncomfortable) Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Olivia is dragging Eliza through the hall) Eliza: Why did you need to pull me out of lunch? Olivia: Ethan talked to Blake. I don’t know how he did it so soon. Eliza: You told Ethan about this? Olivia: Not everything. (Ethan rushes up to them) Ethan: Blake is here. Eliza: Here at the school? Ethan: Yes, I found him and asked him what he’s doing here and he says looking for you. He wants you back and says he’ll do whatever he can to make it happen. Olivia: What the fuck? Eliza: I have to find him. Tell him to leave. If Dex finds out about this- (They all turn a corner and see Blake talking to Dex) Eliza: Shit! Blake, what are you doing?! Blake: Babe, we need to talk. I was just telling this dick that he’s not yours. (Blake grabs her arm) Eliza: Get off of me! Dex: Eliza, what is going on here? Eliza: Blake if you don’t get out of here, I’m calling the cops. (Blake looks shocked and looks back at Ethan) Ethan: Scram, bro. Blake: We’ll talk later, Eliza. (Blake slowly walks away) Dex: Who was that?! Eliza: What did he tell you? Dex: He told me that I might think I’m your boyfriend, but I’m just a rebound or something, I don’t even know. (Olivia grabs Ethan’s hand) Olivia: We’re out of here. (They both walk away and Eliza looks back at Dex) Eliza: He’s my ex-boyfriend. We had a really complicated relationship and he chose drugs over me so I dumped him. It got really messy and he moved and now all of a sudden he’s back and thinks that we’re going to get back together. He might also be working with my other ex who is really dangerous. Dex: What?! Why didn’t you tell me about this? Why are they coming back now? Eliza: I don’t know, I’m so scared. Dex: Do they want to hurt you? Eliza: I don’t know what they want, but they’re dangerous… Dex: I’ll keep you safe…I’ll get you out of this. Eliza: I just don’t want you to get hurt… (Dex hugs her) Dex: I won’t. We’ll get through this. (Eliza looks uncertain as she hugs him back) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie is at her locker with Lauren) Lauren: How is this project with Jeremy going? Sadie: Bad. The whole class we just worked on our own ideas and didn’t even exchange any. Lauren: Looks like that’s about to change. Here he comes. (Jeremy walks up to her locker) Jeremy: I made this chart. I’ll do this half of the project and you’ll do the other half. We’ll both present what we did and it will all go smoothly. Alright, good. (He hands her the chart and walks away) Sadie: What a dick! Watch us fail this project since we have no idea what the other person is doing! Lauren: You could always ask Stein for a new partner. Sadie: I might, but I have an idea first… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is laughing with everyone else outside) Abby: Alicia, you had two puffs and you’re already giddy? How can you be high with two puffs? Alicia: I’m not, I’m just happy to have you guys back as friends. I missed you, Soph. (A car pulls up right by them) Sophie: Shit! Put everything out! Hide it! (They all scramble to hide their weed except Alicia who didn’t have one) Ms. Borden: Alicia, what are you doing? Are you smoking weed? Alicia: No! Ms. Borden: What do I smell then? Sophie, Abby? You two as well? I came here to drop off supplies for the prom committee and find my daughter and her friends smoking weed? Get in, Alicia. I’ll be calling all of your parents! Alicia: Guys, I’m sorry. (Alicia gets in the car and drives off) Sophie: Shit! This is not happening! Eric: See, don’t you wish you didn’t smoke like me? Sophie: Shut up! My counselor is going to flip! They already were thinking about sending me to a loony bin after I almost killed myself, this is going to push them over the edge. I’m going to go for sure! (Abby comforts Sophie) Abby: You’ll be fine, okay? We’ll cover for you. Sophie: It was a bad idea inviting Alicia here… (Sophie looks pissed) Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Eliza is on the phone with Chloe that night) Eliza: I wanted Dex to stay out of this, but he’s insisting on helping. Chloe: He’s being a good boyfriend. You know that, right? Eliza: He’s being a butt. I can handle this on my own, I don’t need him. Chloe: Are you sure about that? Eliza: Yes! I don’t want him getting involved in my whole life! Wait, hold on. (Eliza sees headlights through her curtains and opens them up to see Josh parked there again) Eliza: I have to go and prove that I can deal with this on my own, okay? Chloe: But Eliza, that might just- (Eliza hangs up and rushes outside) Eliza: What are you doing here? Josh: I want you back, Eliza. I can change. Eliza: I’m in a relationship, Josh. It’s one that I don’t want to lose. There is no future for us at all. Josh: Don’t you miss me? Eliza: No! You were insane! Just leave me, my friends, and my boyfriend alone. I don’t know what you and Blake are up to but- Josh: Who’s Blake? Eliza: Don’t act dumb. Josh: I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Eliza: Wait, you and Blake aren’t working together? Josh: No, I don’t even know who you’re talking about. Just please, can we talk and- Eliza: NO! Go away and don’t come back because we will NEVER be together again! (Eliza turns around and smirks as she walks back inside) Eliza: I can handle this… Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie walks up to Jamie in the hall) Sadie: Can you please talk to your boyfriend? Jamie: About what? Sadie: He still hates me after all this time. We got partnered for a project and basically doesn’t want us to react at all when we’re doing it. Jamie: He told me it was you putting a bunch of restrictions on the project. Sadie: Yeah, no. (Jamie sees Jeremy and calls him over) Jamie: Why are you being a dick to Sadie? Jeremy: I have my reasons. Jamie: Just work on the damn project with her! Jeremy: I’d rather not. Jamie: You are such a baby sometimes. (Jamie rolls her eyes and walks off) Jeremy: So you complained to my girlfriend about me? Really? Sadie: You’re still holding last semester against me. I’m obviously not that crazy anymore. Jeremy: I think there’s something wrong with you, Sadie. And just because you’re acting fine now doesn’t change that. Sadie: The only wrong thing was being your friend in the first place. I really hope Jamie realizes what a loser you are and leaves your ass. (Sadie stomps off and looks triumphant) Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Dex walks up to Eliza at her locker the next day) Dex: So I’ve been thinking and I think we should go to the police. Eliza: Why the hell would we do that? Dex: If we’re in danger, we can’t just sit here like sitting ducks. I want to talk to them. Eliza: Please just don’t get involved. Dex: Why not, Eliza? Is there something you’re not telling me. Are you trying to hide something? Eliza: No! I just want to deal with this myself. I’m sick of everyone trying to help me! They’re my exes, it’s my problem, let ME deal with it! Dex: You can’t! Eliza: Why not? Dex: Because I don’t want you to get hurt! If there’s something you’re hiding just tell me and- (Eliza slaps him) Eliza: I told you I can deal with this! God! (Eliza stomps off and Dex looks shocked, feeling his cheek. Eliza looks guilty as she keeps walking down the hall) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is at her locker and Sophie walks up to her) Sophie: I’d like to thank you about yesterday. Alicia: What? Sophie: Your mom called my mom and got be busted. Same with Abby. She’s pissed too. Alicia: Why am I taking the fall for this? You guys were smoking, you got caught, it just happened to be my mom. Sophie: I guess I shouldn’t have asked you to hang out. I thought you were cool but I guess not. Alicia: You are such a baby! You don’t get your way so you blame it on everyone else. You did the same thing when you kissed Tim and the same thing when you spread that rumor on Jamie. Sophie: I know I’ve messed up in the past, Alicia! You don’t need to remind me. I’m just trying to make things better but it’s damn hard! Everyone thinks they know the person I am, they think they know me as this manipulative evil bitch, but that’s not all of me! Yes, I can manipulate people when I want and be a bitch like every other girl. But I’m not heartless. Alicia: That’s news to me… (Sophie shakes her head and grimaces) Sophie: Then I guess you never knew me. Just know right now that I’m not the one who started Ass-Face Alicia. Alicia: What the hell is that? Sophie: Brendan was pissed you got him busted, so he got a bunch of people to call you that now. I told him not to, but I guess in your mind you’ll still think I told him to start it instead. I mean, I am the she-devil, right? (Sophie walks away and Alicia looks guilty) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie knocks on Mr. Stein’s door) Sadie: Can I talk to you for a second? Mr. Stein: What’s on your mind? Sadie: I’d like to ask to work on this final project solo. Mr. Stein: Why? Are you having problems? Sadie: Let’s just say me and Jeremy don’t really work well together. Like oil and vinegar. Mr. Stein: I know, that’s why I put you two together. Sadie: I…I don’t understand. Mr. Stein: I put you two together for a reason. You two used to be friends. Can’t you just go back to that for one week? Sadie: I’ve tried. Mr. Stein: Have you? Have you put in 100% of your effort into making things better with him? Once you’ve done that and still have no results, then we can discuss you working on this project alone. This may be your last chance to make things right, Sadie. Don’t waste it. (Mr. Stein goes back to his work and Sadie looks like she’s thinking) Sadie: You’re right…I won’t waste it, sir. (Sadie runs out of his room and Mr. Stein smiles) Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Dex is walking outside and sees Josh) Josh: Why did you call me here? Dex: We need to settle things. Leave me and my girlfriend alone. Josh: She’s mine, you’re just temporary. You’re just a toy to her. Dex: What makes you think that? Josh: I know that the love between me and Eliza is infinite. Dex: Yeah, well I heard you had a small dick. (Dex punches him in the face as Blake walks up to them) Blake: Wow, someone’s violent. (Eliza walks out of the door and sees all of her boyfriends staring at her) Eliza: Good god…what the fuck do you two want? Josh: I want you to realize you really love me. Blake: She wants me, bro. Eliza: I don’t want either of you! You are both horrible people! Blake: You’re not so innocent. Eliza: Josh, you’re a psycho cult leader who probably sacrificed three pigs to give you luck with me today. Blake, you’re probably on four different drugs right now. You’re both crazy. Dex: You dated them? Eliza: Not my shining moment. So just please leave me alone, okay? I don’t want to have to call the cops. Blake: Whatever, you dumb bitch! (Blake walks off as Josh gets into his car) Josh: When you realize I’m the man for you, I’ll be waiting… (He drives off as Dex and Eliza both look confused) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is walking to Prom committee and passes Brendan and Jarrod) Brendan: Hey, ass-face-Alicia, can you call your mommy for me? I need a ride. Alicia: Fuck off, you two! Jarrod: Ooh, she’s pissed! Watch out! (They both start laughing as Danielle walks up and pulls Alicia away) Danielle: Abby told me what happened. Why would you try to be friends with Sophie again? Alicia: Because everyone deserves a second chance. Danielle; Yeah, well this was like her seventh. And she still screwed you over again. Alicia: No…she actually didn’t…I need to talk to her right now. Danielle: What are you talking about? Alicia: We were all so hard on her, it turned her suicidal, Danielle! She tried to kill herself and almost did! What kind of friends were we to give her shit after that! Danielle: Friends that don’t put up with crap from her! When I saw her kiss Tim and the look on Scott’s face when she did that, I called it quits being her friend for good. Alicia: Well I don’t give up on people that easily… (Alicia runs off and Danielle looks like she doesn’t understand) Third Plot: Sadie (Sadie sits next to Jeremy in class) Sadie: Listen, can’t we just call a truce? Please? Jeremy: Why? So we can get this project done? Sadie: No, that’s not the only reason. Remember when me, you, and Isaac were so close? We started FilmFridayz together, we had a great friendship. I know I ruined that and we might never get it back, but please… Jeremy: We did have some pretty good times… Sadie: Let’s just do this project and end our last week on good terms. Sound good? Jeremy: Yeah, I guess we missed a lot of good times we could have had if we stayed friends. Sadie: I can be psycho at times, but I try to always have good intentions. Jeremy: So have you started this project at all? Sadie: Not one bit, how about you? Jeremy: Nope. I guess we have a lot of work to do. Sadie: Better get started now. (They smile and look at their project) Sub Plot: Alicia (Sophie is doing her work in class and Alicia taps her shoulder) Alicia: I’m sorry. Sophie: No, I’m sorry. You’re right, it wasn’t your fault that your mom caught us. Alicia: I have to admit, I thought that maybe you really were plain evil. I know you’re not. Let me help show everyone else that too. Sophie: So are we besties again? Alicia: Yeah, we are. But just so you know, I’m not smoking with you anymore. That shit made me so queasy! Sophie: Ugh, novice! Alicia: Shut up! (They both get back to their work and Sophie can’t stop smiling) Main Plot: Eliza/Dex (Eliza and Dex are sitting in his car) Dex: I guess there was a lot you didn’t tell me about your exes. Eliza: Yup. Dex: Eliza, you have to know that I love you for you and that includes all your flaws and mistakes. Eliza: I know. I should have told you, but- Dex: Whatever. Let’s just put this behind us, okay? (Dex bends over to buckle his seatbelt and Eliza sees his red cheek) Eliza: Did I do that when I slapped you? Dex: Yeah, no biggie. Eliza: Sorry about that. I’ve just been so stressed and- (Dex kisses her) Dex: It’s fine. Let’s go. (Eliza buckles up and Dex touches his cheek, feeling pain, but fakes a smile when he looks at Eliza) Eliza: Hopefully we never see those bastards again. Dex: One can hope. (They drive off) 'NEXT WEEK' Trey: This is it. THE TWO PART FINALE Alicia: You guys are freaking out about nothing! PROM (Sadie and Sophie are dancing together) Jamie: I think there’s something else in this punch… (Jamie and Jeremy kiss in a limousine) GRADUATION (Hats are sees flying in the air) Trey: How do we move on? Tori: We don’t. (Jeremy and Isaac hug) DRAMA Tori: You can’t just give up this easily! Trey: Have you gone mental!? (Jamie and Julia walk into Prom wearing the same dress) Jamie: This is not happening! Julia: Why can’t we just be best friends again?! Ethan: I’m so scared…all the time. Alicia: Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE (Tim is holding a gun) (Ethan stares at ecstasy tablets) (Someone covers Alicia’s mouth as she screams) Alicia: I’ll be fine… (Alicia tries to break out of a locked door) Tim: I guess this is the end… TWO PART FINALE NEXT SUNDAY AND MONDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI CHECK OUT THE CLEARWATER WIKI FOR SEASON 3 INFO: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Blog posts